The Legion
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Alfred is a normal guy, right? Wrong. He's a super-human and a powerful one at that. Now he must traverse the World with his partner, Ivan, to get his memories back while trying to save his kind from being enslaved by Arthur. But is there more to all this and is Arthur really the one pulling all the strings? AU, RUSAME SPAMANO other pairings
1. Chapter 1

The Legion

A/N:...I am putting my America/Russia fic on hiatus along with my DRRR! story because quite frankly I lost my interest in my own story but I will get back to it (eventually) I will be updating this story not as often as the one I'm currently working on which is Perfect instability (BbxL) stuff has been working against me -_- per usual as it happens with most writers since they have lives that need to be attended to (Seriously I wish I didn't have a social life so I could write all day) soo...Blood to bleed will be updated soon, don't worry just how soon is up to when the Texas transformer (whatever the hell it is) starts working like it should and the threat of rolling blackouts is gone. Cuz' seriously, isn't it a pain in the arse to be writing a new chapter for a story when all of a sudden everything goes out?

ONWARDS! (fuck my life -_-u)

XxX

The glow from the computer monitors illuminated his ghostly skin, the room was pitch black and very silently despite the muted taping of keyboard keys. The man reclined in his seat and brushed ash colored locks behind his ear, blinking amethyst orbs in mild irritation. He had gone through the same report over several times and yet the concept was hard to grasp. Grunting, he placed a finger on the intercom and heard a raspy digital voice.

"Yes sir?" The voice echoed throughout the room. The man cringed at it's harsh static noise, only use to hearing the soft buzzing of his many computers and his own breathing.

"Please come in and bring in the scouts, quickly." He ordered and cut the line, he breathed slowly and reclined even more.

"Was this any easier before?" He let the question die softly in the air and closed his eyes, he felt that as long as his spirit lived he had always been plagued with this feeling. It wasn't a good one and could be explained as extreme apprehension, for only a few years he had lived peacefully in Moscow until two years prior to this day. Two of his sisters' had gone...Crazy. He could not explain it, even thinking about the event made him upset. He had searched for a cure for whatever they had but soon came across something he could not pass up. A shaman of sorts had invited him for a fortune reading, confused the man agreed. What he found out had changed his view on the world and the illness his remaining family had. The shaman had only touched his hand until he jumped up and grabbed a book on old folklore and tore through the pages.

He did not know what to think at first until said book was shoved in front of him and the shaman read it aloud to him for he couldn't understand the language it was written in. He had told the young man that centuries before, during the black plague of Europe, a group of humans from around the world emerged. They were thought to have healing powers and were looked up to for healing those ailed with the sickness. Though, many believed they were advocates of witch craft and satanic power so the churches around the World began to purge them, killing them off ruthlessly. Until one day, one of those humans was hunted down and before he could be killed he began a curse, but it did not have the affects he desired and he died.

At first the man was angry at the shaman for wasting his time until he began to think about the curse the hunted human had unleashed. Was it the disease his sisters had? He questioned the man further until he told him about the curse.  
The curse made the hunters go mad, killing each other like animals. A man who was watching from a far distance ran to his village and told of the horrors the super-humans had inflicted on the hunters. From then on none of them were safe and eventually all were exterminated. When the shaman explained the symptoms and the behavior he was shocked to hear that many mirrored the symptoms of his sisters.

"Is there a cure?" He had asked the aging man, said man shook his head.

"No cure exist, it is not written in the text here." He stated and shut the book. The young man sat there, thinking about the information he had gotten. He got up and left the shaman after paying him, once he was back at his hotel he researched it and very soon it became his ever-growing obsession. Soon he was contacted by a strange Italian man whom didn't disclose his name, he had told him all about what he was and what had happened. Despite himself Ivan believed and agreed to be in service of the man as long as he didn't interfere much with his operations.

A door opening broke the ash haired man out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the scouts as he dubbed them entering the room.

"Mr. Braginsky," They greeted and stood against the wall. There was few of them, and finding them was quite a challenge.

There was Toris, a native of nearby Lithuania and his two step brothers, Raivis and Eduard. As far as Ivan had read on their file, all three men had different fathers and grew up in neighboring nations. Raivis in Latvia and Eduard in Estonia, despite what most people thought he was kind to them.

Next was a green eyed man with brown hair, he was from Spain. Ivan thought of him as charming and somewhat good company though the man slacked off at desk work often. His name was Antonio, the only super-human in his family aside from a few distant cousins.

Beside him was the lazy man known as Heracles, he lived in Greece and quite fond of cats and sleeping on the job. He liked to talk about philosophy and history when he wasn't snoozing on his desk. Ivan only kept him around to keep him safe, he didn't need anymore rogue super humans running about.

Another man stood as far as possible from the five, he had short blonde hair and green eyes. Ivan just called him by his last name which irritated the man beyond belief, Zwingli, Ivan noted, was very fond of guns. Not to mention extremely trigger happy.

These super humans in front of him were the only ones Ivan could trust with this task, he was also going to take part in it but only to retrieve the most important members of their group.

"As most of you know the curse has been spreading and it's about the time we start gathering. We must be swift, we must be strong. I have gotten news that some have already gone rogue and despite the best advice that I have gotten from my superior, I fear we have waited for too long." Ivan declared and strode to the metal wall, he flicked a switch. To everyones' surprise the metal wall rotated and unveiled weapons strapped onto it's cases.

"Pick your weapons, if they do not come willingly use force. Do not kill them unless a serious fight ensues, if so bring the bodies or burn them. Though I highly recommend bringing them back for study." Ivan himself picked a dagger, two Russian Makarov pistols that he slipped into their holsters that were situated at his sides. He also grabbed a tranquillizer gun and sedatives.

Once everyone had gotten their weapons, Ivan gave them the signal to head out.

"Look at the note I gave you and don't lose it, destroy it after you have gotten your target!" He yelled as his group bolted out of sight.

He looked back at his desk and saw the picture of himself and his two sisters.

"Give me strength." He murmured in his own dialect and headed out, America was quite far and Ivan wasn't that fond of travel.

XxX

Alfred threw himself onto the couch in his Dallas apartment, he missed New York but something weird was happening there at the moment. He thanked his parents for being rich enough that they owned places in big cities. Sighing he rolled over and hoped whatever or whoever it was didn't follow him all the way to Dallas, Texas. Yes he was the son of a prominent business man, and he spent more hours partying than studying, but he didn't really need to. He would take on the company someday and be content doing that.

"Do I really want that?" He asked himself and dragged himself off the couch into the kitchen to make food.

"Thankfully that creep hasn't been following me around since I left New York. I know I'm hot but you don't have to follow me around..." He ran a hand through his wheat colored hair and leaned against the counter.

He sighed and let his hand wonder to his left pocket and plucked out a carton of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it, placing it between his slightly chapped lips and breathed it in.

Letting the smoke out, he felt his body release it's tension from his classes and relax more. He heard excessive knocking on his door, which made him jump with surprise. Cursing aloud, he strode to his door and unlocked it. Opening it he saw it was a tall and built man in an oversized jacket, black combat boots poked out from underneath the folds of the jacket. Alfred couldn't help but roll his eyes, not only was he wearing an oversized jacket in a hundred degree weather, he also had a long white scarf wrapped snug around his neck.

"Come in I guess." He yawned and went back to the kitchen to grab two beers, just because this dude was weird didn't mean he had to be inhospitable. Coming back he found that the man was sitting on the couch quite rigidly, Alfred handed him the beer and decided to lean on the wall than sit beside the strange man.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked as he took a swig of his beer, the man didn't even move to drink it. He cleared his throat and placed the bottle on a table coaster.

"I am here to discuss urgent matters with you and I am glad that I was able to get here before anyone else could, you see I am part of a group-" Alfred cut him off.

"Dude, if you're here to get me to join some weird ass cult you can just leave." He snorted and took another drink, the Russian man gave him an irritated look but continued.

"It is not a cult, look have you noticed anything out of sorts lately?" Ivan tried, hoping the American would say something useful.

"Just some dude following me, but that's to be expected since my father is a highly respected business man. Plus he isn't harmful, yet I mean." Alfred said casually.

"By the way, I didn't get your name. Mine's Alfred." Ivan obviously knew that from the file he had looked over. At first he was confused, from what he had learned from his superior this boy and another he didn't quite remember were never apart of the original Legion. Apparently, that was why it was so important to get this boy before the others did for his power was unknown and what he was capable of.

"Mine is Ivan Braginski, I would also like to say that this stalker of yours isn't harmless. Have you ever

heard of such things as super-humans?" Ivan inquired, Alfred was surprised at the quick change of subject but nodded.

"In comic books and movies, yeah." He answered, eyeing the Russian man warily.

"Super-humans aren't fictional Alfred, though the superheroes you have read about aren't true." Ivan said, wondering about how to explain it.

"I know! Though, what do you mean about super-humans being true? It doesn't make sense." Alfred growled and walked to the kitchen and grabbed another cigarette since the first one he had stubbed out in the ash tray. He lit it and walked back to the living room.

"Super-humans have long endurance and most are strong, though with us, we are not only strong but we have abilities that we must unlock for ourselves." Ivan explained, Alfred choked on smoke.

"Us? I'm not like you. I'm rich for one and I don't have these abilities you keep blabbering about!" He was getting seriously irritated right now.

Suddenly a crash was heard, both men turned around to look at the door. It was hanging on by a hinge, Ivan cursed when he could hear yelling coming from the other side. Quickly he grabbed Alfred by his arm and pushed him towards a window, he enveloped the squirming nineteen year old into a bear hug and kicked the window open with his combat boot. Carefully stepping onto the ledge and ignoring the slams against the door which he soon heard fall, he grabbed onto Alfred tighter.

"Don't let go of me unless you want to die, da?" He smiled and jumped.

He could hear Alfred's terror filled screaming as he jumped from ledge to ledge. Finally Ivan stopped a long ways away from the apartment building and pulled out one of his handguns, he tossed the other to Alfred whom looked at it blankly.

"I take it you know how to use that, da?" He said amusedly, Alfred glared at him and cocked the gun.

"I don't like to use commie guns." He spat, Ivan just laughed.

"Now you believe me? They were coming to take you away and infect you. You should be thanking me for saving your mind." He laughed and peered behind his shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

"Saving my mind?" Alfred questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"If they would have captured you before I could have gotten there, they would have injected you with an infected's blood. You would be a slave to them body and mind. Forced to fight against your brethren, trust me you don't want that." The ash haired man sighed.

"Oh, does this super-human thing run in families or what?" Alfred asked, worried that his brother could be in trouble.

"Don't worry, your brother is being retrieved by one of my scouts. They left slightly earlier than I did so he must be safe. Our next stop is Moscow, Russia where we will debrief you and let you meet the others."

"Great, I'm going to the heart of Commie land." Alfred growled, nevertheless they began their way to the nearest airport.

XxX

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief when the plane had touched down on the Russian tarmac. He was only using the plane for Alfred's sake, after the quick escape Ivan was sure he wouldn't have been able to stomach their natural way of transportation.

He turned on his phone when they left the plane and walked into the terminal, it made him nervous to turn it off in the first place. He noticed that the icon for messages was blinking, swallowing he opened his inbox.

_Zwingli came under heavy gun fire, we have confirmed that it was an ambush. However he was rescued by Carriedo, luckily both Vargas twins are unscathed. As of right now his condition is critical at best and Carriedo's condition is stable. Both are expected to be fully healed after some rest. - Superior_

Ivan cursed under his breath, he was glad that both of his scouts were okay but he hoped everyone was back already. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Raivis, the small boy was only fifteen and the only reason the Russian trusted him was because he was exceptionally handy with spying and handguns.

He normally put the siblings into a group during exercises, Eduard had a way with computers that even Ivan would resort to asking him for help, Toris was more of a hands-on type of guy and did everything right the first time, Raivis was very agile and good at deception and getting things he wanted.

Ivan grabbed Alfred and dragged him outside of the airport and flagged a cab. He told the man to drop him off outside of the Kremlin and in no time Ivan was pushing the hesitant American through the doors. Ivan showed the guards his pass when he reached a certain hallway and exchanged a few words with them. They nodded and let the duo pass, Alfred was going to comment but Ivan silenced him with a glare.

"Not once have I insulted your people Fredka, I suggest you keep your mouth shut as well, da?" Ivan's mood turned as he faced the American. Alfred glared at him in defiance, but ultimately nodded. Ivan was right, not once did the Russian utter any racial slur of any kind.

"Fine, but I'm still insulting you." He growled, the Russian smirked and walked on.

"That seems fair, fat American pig." Ivan chided.

"Communist bastard." Ivan only rolled his eyes in response, the American was pushing his luck and the Russian was only patient for a certain amount of time.

"Come on, we're keeping the others waiting." Ivan sighed, Alfred scoffed.

"What makes you so important? They could start without you couldn't they? You're just flattering yourself." Alfred challenged the taller.

"Because I'm their leader." Ivan said coldly and walked faster, leaving the shocked American behind him. Soon he heard fast steps follow behind him, he smirked inwardly.

"Uh...Right, sorry about that I guess." He apologized sheepishly, Ivan only grunted in response. He turned and pushed the elevator button, once they stepped inside he got a key out of his pocket and put it in a keyhole beside a red button. Once it was in place he pushed the button and took the key out, a second after he pushed the button the elevator began it's plummet down. Alfred grabbed onto the closest thing he could, which was Ivan, and held on with a death grip. His stomach flipped and he felt like vomiting, faintly he heard the Russian beside him utter a chuckle. As suddenly as it's dissent, the elevator stopped and made the nauseous American lurch forward.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand before he could fall, embarrassing himself on the first day wasn't progress in the least. When the floor didn't impact Alfred's face he opened his eyes and looked behind him to the Russian.

He flashed Ivan a heroic smile in thanks but his hand was immediately let go, the American fell onto the metal floor with a loud thump. He looked behind again and glared at the cause for his fall with displeasure, how dare he make the son of a billionaire fall! It was unbecoming and disgraceful, well that was what Alfred thought.

Growling, he got up and brushed himself off.

"Next time be more careful, da?" The damned Russian chuckled and walked past him, opening the double doors and leaving the fuming American to himself.

"Fuck him." Alfred growled and walked after the Russian. He opened the doors and took note of the room. It was metal and cold, foreboding and not welcoming. Though he could see attempts at making the room friendlier, a couch and sitting area was in the corner and connected to it was a large kitchenette. In the middle of the opposite wall was another metal door that had 'HALLWAY' written above it in Russian, Spanish, and English.

He was thankful since the only language he knew was English. The door opened and a very irritated Ivan poked his head out, Alfred glared at him distaste.

"Are you coming or what? Despite what you think we can start this meeting without you." He spat and closed the door with a slam. Alfred rolled his eyes in annoyance and followed the Russian into a hallway, he walked down it and read every sign on the doors. All the doors had different names on it and after noticing that not one room was labeled 'Meeting Room' he jogged down the stairs . He was met with another hallway with sparsely placed doors, one said gym the other said armory. Finally he came across the room that said 'Meeting Room', laughing to himself he opened it. He noted that another staircase descended from this floor, faintly he wondered what was down there.

"Ah, nice of you to join us." A thick Russian accent greeted, all traces of irritation gone.

"Uh, hey. Sorry I got lost looking for this place." Alfred answered in his usual cherry voice, smiling his fake hero smile.

"Please sit, we have urgent matters to attend to. Take a seat between Williams and Honda, I know that most siblings are most comfortable around their siblings." Ivan ordered and sat down himself.

"As most of my more experienced operatives know, both Carriedo and Zwingli will be in temporary retirement. We were not careful enough, therefore I shall be taking more safety measures to make sure this does not happen again. It is an inexcusable blunder on my part, but I most stress the importance of being careful. Just because we are what we are does not make us immortal, da? Anyway, we know the rogue super-human whom injured them both. We gathered that his name is Arthur Kirkland." Ivan reported and began to pace in the middle of his speech. Alfred noticed that most of the operatives (the experienced ones) weren't really paying attention, then it struck him.

"A-Arthur Kirkland?" He gasped and slammed his palms unto the table and stood up, looking at Ivan with pure desperation in his sky blue eyes.

"Da, son of London investor Mordred Kirkland, why do you ask?" Ivan stopped his pacing and inspected his new recruit. Alfred lowered his head and trembled, everyone was looking now.

"I-I knew him when we were little...He stayed at my house for a year to improve the relationship our fathers had...He was my best friend." Alfred whispered the last part inaudibly. Ivan nodded but was interrupted by another voice. A blonde man had stood up as well, he had disbelief written all over his face.

"Wait up a second! That Arthur Kirkland?! Impossible! My lover would never attack another person unless he was provoked!" He said in a heavy French accent. The Russian just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why would Zwingli and Carriedo lie about this? Until notified otherwise Arthur Kirkland is our target, he is obviously part of the Otherside. If we want to save the others of our kind then we must not hesitant to wipe this blip off of our radar." Ivan stated and sat back down at the head of the table.

"What if we capture him and turn him back once we found a cure for this?" A sandy blonde man spoke up from beside Ivan's chair.

"We have found a cure and they are sitting right there," Ivan pointed to a pair of Italian twins, "but that won't help us in Kirkland's case. When a super-human is under the curse, said super-human shows signs of being under. From what we gathered from Zwingli and Carriedo, he was fully aware of his actions. I believe Kirkland is fully corrupted, for corruption there is no cure." Ivan explained.

"The only solution for this is to kill him, he is more of a hindrance than a help for us. Trust me." He finished. Alfred wasn't listening anymore, his mind had wandered towards Arthur and his life. Obviously he had a lover now, it made his heart ache a little. When he had stayed with Alfred and his family he had promised that he would never let go of the American. Of course they were fifteen and hormones were running rampant, still Alfred had remembered.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to say but this is in the job description. Whether you like it or not you may be pitted against your old friends and lovers. Still we have a duty to the World to get rid of this nuisance." The formidable Russian sighed and got up. He paced around the table again, seemingly in thought.

"I advise you get close to the residents here, but not too close. We don't need any suicides here, it will set my plans back another lifetime, da?" He said lightheartedly, but the cheery smile didn't reach his violet eyes.

"You are dismissed until further notice, our next meeting we shall discuss your origins and your past lives. Until then, please make yourselves at home." He smiled again and swept out of the room. Alfred was the first to go but when he stepped out of the doorway a hand had grasped his wrist.

Looking up he was somewhat relieved it was Ivan.

"Please follow me, Alfred." He asked but nonetheless began to drag the American to the stairs descending into darkness. Nervousness enveloped Alfred as he let himself be tugged down the stairs. He didn't trust the Russian man and the alarms in his head were going off.

Ivan stopped at a metal door, Alfred noted that the hallway was dimly lite and the end of it was shrouded with darkness. The only light that occupied the corridor was a dingy light bulb that was placed in front of the metal door. The Russian pulled out a small metal key and unlocked the metal abomination, he gently pushed the American inside and closed the door. He locked it quietly and turned to face the glaring Alfred.

"Dude, are you going to rape me or something?" Alfred joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ivan scowled and walked into the darkness. Alfred followed him and winced when he saw a flicker of light, then the room lit up brightly. He shielded his eyes and blinked, trying to get use to the excess amount of brightness.

"Are those-?"

"Computer monitors? Da. This is my office, I have watched all of you to monitor your safety." Ivan explained.

"Wow, that's creepy dude." Alfred commented and took a look closer. Sure enough he saw himself on the middle monitor, but he also noticed that some were static.

"What about those?" He pointed to the one beside his.

"Those...Are the rogues. Once they have defected the screen goes fuzzy. As you can see many have defected." Ivan explained, Alfred nodded in understanding.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To help you understand that this isn't a joke." Alfred glared at him spitefully.

"I know this is not a joke, commie!" He yelled and was about to stomp away from him until a hand caught his.

"If the issue arises, you will have to kill your most closest friends. I have given all of my scouts and agents the permission to kill me if they need to. I am quite certain you will have to murder Kirkland." He said, dead serious.

"I...I don't know." Alfred whispered softly, eyes downcast. Ivan sighed and reached into his pocket with his free hand. He firmly placed the gun to Alfred's head.

"Look, if you are not, as they say, game then I will have to blow your brains out right here and now. So pick one, Kirkland or your life." Alfred stared and gulped. Was he serious?

"Please...Don't kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone!" He exclaimed. The Russian laughed coldly, and glared down at the American.

"In this life you will be killed unless you kill. Like I said before, Kirkland or your life. I don't have all day."

"What about that French dude! You should go kill him or something!" Alfred shouted and looked up at him defiantly.

"Answer the question. Now." Ivan shouted and jammed the barrel hard into the American's temple.

"Fine! Fine...I'll kill him if I have to and if it's...The only way." He trailed off, Ivan let his arm go and retracted the gun.

"I will talk to Bonnefoy later tonight. You may rest on the couch over by the corner if you wish. I have volunteered to watch you for the next few days. You will not be out of my sight unless I know where you are." The ash haired man warned and sat in his computer chair.

"You are a fucking creep aren't you? Plus, isn't that why you have the monitors for?" Alfred asked but quickly took residence on the couch. He was quite pleased to see blankets and a pillow already there for him.

"Believe it or not I do use these for other things." Ivan deadpanned without sparing Alfred a glance. Said blonde snorted in contempt.

"Like what checking your email and watching porn?" He commented, this time Ivan looked his way.

"Your attention seeking is quite pathetic and I do not stoop down to your kind of activities on the internet, kolkolkolkol. I suggest you be quiet before I make you, da?" He said sweetly. Alfred just glared and turned around to face the wall.

"Goodnight I hope you have nightmares."

"My life is a nightmare, da." Ivan sighed softly.

After a few minutes Alfred's snores punctuated the quiet buzzing that was so familiar to the Russian. Despite his initial reaction of being annoyed by it, Ivan came to realize that it calmed him down. Not the fact that an annoying, boisterous, rich punk was his to babysit but it was nice to have someone, another human being to be close physically when otherwise the only semblance of humanity was the monitors and the picture he kept on his desk.

Shaking his head, Ivan carried on with his actions and checked every security camera in the lower levels of the Kremlin and the base. Lazily but wearily, he scanned the screen until he came across the live feed from Zwingli's room.

The bed was empty, usually this wouldn't sound Ivan's mental alarm but the Swiss man never left his room without fixing the bed. The man was always neat no matter the obstacle.

Quickly rising from his seat, he quietly walked over to Alfred and brought out a syringe. Without hesitating he injected a light dose of sedatives into the college student's body.

"That should keep him from waking up until I get back. Now I have to find Zwingli." He murmured and swiftly left the room.

XxX

A/N: I thought leaving it here would be okay... Eight pages guys! I like the idea for this story but some parts made me iffy and I am a little hesitant about posting this but after some reassurance I decided to do it anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

The Legion

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese so I do not own Hetalia!

A/N: I'm back and school is just around the corner...I will be riding the bus this year so I will have time (unless I get into theater again). I have to go to Fish Camp in a couple of weeks and SJ is going to be awesome Prussia.  
Next update will be in a few days, I'm getting my mom's computer (which is basically brand new!).

WARNING: Major plot-hole ahead, I shall give an internet doughnut to however spots it! Plus I'm keeping the name 'Romano' meh it's just as good as Lovino anyway both names have a O at the end anyway *grumbles* I'm really tired.

XxX

Ivan first knocked on Raivis's door, the boy was quick and quiet so he would be helpful for this task. The Latvian teen opened the door trying to stifle a yawn all the while.

"Yes, sir?" He asked and stood up straighter.

"Zwingli has left his room despite his medical condition, apprehend him however possible but do not kill him until we have tested his blood." Raivis nodded in affirmation.

"Yes sir!" With that the teenager melded into the darkness and became one with the shadows. Ivan had always thought of that ability as unnerving but useful. After the tell-tale shadow of Raivis rounded the corner and up the stairs, gun fire rang out. Growling to himself, the Russian took off towards the stairs and to the fight.

Shadow Raivis or ēna (as he called his ability) darted forward and ensnared the Swiss man into it's grip but it seemed that Zwingli was prepared for that as a flare had gone off, shadow Raivis reared back with a shriek that had Ivan covering his ears and gritting his teeth. It melted into the surrounding darkness once again and Ivan summoned his iron faucet pipe that was icy to the touch.

However, before he could swing awful whispers erupted from all around them. Screams, moans, shrieks, and any grotesque gutteral noise imaginable surrounded them. Zwingli was not affected and Ivan just noticed that his eyes were glazed and his stance slack.

"Damnit." He cursed, how could he let an infected get by? He didn't, someone else had let the Swiss man into the base. _He was in critical condition and in need of medical help, plus he was brought in by Carriedo and the twins. Fuck, the twins!_

"Take care of this ēna!" Ivan commanded and ran down the stairs and busting into the Vargas' bedroom. Romano was sprawled on the floor, bleeding from his arms and head. Feliciano was no where in sight, Ivan's heart dropped as he took notice of the turned over beds. He heaved Romano up and carried the unconscious Italian into the neighboring room of Antonio. The Spaniard, despite his medical condition, was already heaving himself up.

"Antonio, I need you to look after and heal the neutralizer. Do not let him die!" Ivan said and left the pair be. The Russian then raced back to the fight, shadow Raivis was swirling around Zwingli like a tornado, the horrid noises rose in pitch until it was high-pitched shrieking.

"What's going on!?" Toris yelled and darted forward.

"Toris, watch out!" Ivan hissed, he swung his pipe and struck the metal wall. A loud bang and the hallway vibrated violently, sending Toris to the floor and Zwingli to his knees. Shadow Raivis struck and entwined his shadow counterparts onto the Swiss man's arms and legs.

Zwingli lashed out and struggled, growling and snarling like a dog. A clone of the Latvian teen came from within the shadows and faced Ivan, his expression blank and eyes blank.

"He's as good as captured, may I take him to a containment cell?" His mouth was moving but the talking was coming from everywhere the shadows lurked.

"Yes, make sure he can't escape. I will call a meeting in ten minutes to decide what to do with him and the disappearance of Feliciano. Toris, wake up the others." Ivan instructed and walked down the stairs to his office.

As he went down the stairs he could hear Zwingli shriek as the shadow absorbed his body and transported him to the cell.

He finally came to his office he kicked the door open and strode to the sleeping Alfred, without hesitating he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe full of stimulant. Injecting the concoction into the American's neck he dully noted that the amount of the dosage would give a normal human cardiac arrest.

Alfred shot up, clutching his chest with both hands. He clawed and struggled to breathe, his eyes wandered to the Russian's face and glared accusingly. Due to his struggling Alfred fell off the couch and onto the metal floor, still struggling to breathe and gasping. Finally his erratic pulse subsided and Ivan helped him limp to the meeting room.

"You could've have freaking killed me asshole!" Alfred growled at the Russian.

"But I did not. I injected you with sedatives mixed with a sleep aid and an urgent matter has come up so I needed you awake." He only answered with, honestly he hoped the annoying American would have died.

"Whatever commie." He sighed and limped to his chair by his brother. Mathew looked at him with confusion, what did the Russian man do?

"What happened?" He asked Alfred. Said blonde winced and glared hatefully at Ivan.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack with his weird fetish for using needles!" Alfred hissed, Mathew was still just as confused but he decided to leave it.

"Zwingli has turned, whatever he says is to be ignored. Understood?" Ivan commanded and paced around, an icy aura surrounded his being and several people shivered when he passed them.

"Feliciano is missing and we will be sending out search parties in a few minutes. You will be in pairs and the partner you get will be the _only _partner you will have. Got it? So take care of each other or else." He growled.

"Yes sir." Everyone agreed.

"Carriedo and Romano Vargas, Karpusi and Honda, Bonnefoy and Williams, Toris you will work with Eduard, Elizabeta and Ludwig, Raivis will work alone. Jones will work with me. To the new recruits, your partners will train you, Toris I want you to train Bonnefoy and Williams in your spare time. That is all so head out." The Russian stated and watched as the scouts apparated from their seats while the newbies watched in awe. Toris and Eduard each grabbed Bonnefoy and Williams and apparated themselves.

"To apparate just think of a place you wish to go, if you concentrate hard enough you shall be there. Be warned if you leave here you will be mercilessly hunted." Ivan warned, the newbies nodded and each apparated after a while of concentrating.

Ivan walked over to Alfred and grabbed his arm none to gently.

"What? Let go of me!" Alfred protested, Ivan just chuckled.

"To train, Fredka." He dragged the fearful American to the gym where the others were.

XxX

_Romano struggled as he heard his twin scream for help, freeing himself from the blankets he was met with red pinpricks glaring at him. A chill made it's way up his spin and he found himself paralyzed with fear. The figure had his unconscious twin in it's arms, Feliciano was bleeding from his head badly. Explosive anger swelled inside himself and he lashed out, flames seemed to have come out of nowhere and were heading stright for the intruder. It leaped and threw Feliciano aside, Romano gasped as he was punched in the stomach. He could feel something extremely hot puncture his skin and he screamed in agony. A foreign feeling overwhelmed him and it felt like he was no longer in control of his actions. The feeling was proven true as he involuntarily stood up and walked to the mirror on the wall. He paused and stared into it, his eyes were red like the intruders but after a moment his head made contact with it and cut into his forehead. In his mind he screamed in pain as the sensation was magnified ten times over. He stooped down and reached for a broken shard, once it was in his hands he sliced his arms, again and again until Romano was sobbing in his mind._

"_Stop! Stop, please it hurts! IT HURTS! STOP! I'm going to die!" He screeched and sobbed but only he could hear himself. Quietly, the person in control walked towards the unconscious Feliciano and held the broken shard to his jugular._

"_PLEASE NO!" Romano screamed in despair, to his relief everything went black and he felt no pain._

"Romano...ROMANO!" A voice jolted him awake, Romano opened his eyes with a start and flinched in fear. To his surprise and immense relief he felt the softness of a bed underneath his aching body. He attempted to move his arms but a searing pain raced along both limbs. Letting out an agony filled scream he drifted towards unconsciousness once again but the temporary darkness alluded him.

"Don't move your arms, you're still badly injured." A spanish accent punctuated Romano's heaving.

"It was true...I have to find Feliciano you bastard!" He yelled and tried to move once again but screamed.

"Stop it! I'll have to put you under! In your state I don't know if that will kill you!" Antonio yelled and pinned the flailing Italian down carefully. He grabbed the syringe off the nightstand in warning and pricked it into Romano's arm. He injected half into the struggling brunette and quickly took it out before anymore could be forced into his veins and possibly stop his heart.

"I warned you..." Antonio sighed and laid down beside the Italian, exhausted from exerting the energy to restrain him. Before he could move the Spaniard dropped off to sleep and unconsciously snuggled to the warmth of the bed's other tenant.

XxX

"So... 'pant'...Why do we need...Argh! Why do we need to get the twin?" Alfred said as he was attacking a punching bag. He punched it several times and kicked it with both feet and did an awkward mid-air cartwheel and landed on his left foot first. Ivan was lifting the weights while watching him spar with the punching bag.

"Like I said before, he is the cure we need." Ivan sighed irritably. Alfred resumed his attack on the poor punching bag with fervour.

"What about the other guy? Ugh!" Due to the distraction of talking Alfred had missed the bag.

"An antidote is not considered a success without a neutralizer. The Vargas twins are natures gift to us and our ensnared brethren. We need the actual cure which is Feliciano not Romano, however it seems they kidnapped the wrong Twin." Ivan explained and put the dumbbells back onto the rack and moved on to the punching bag right next to Alfred's.

"Maybe they...'pant'...took the wrong one just to spite us? Seems like a real dick move if you ask me." Alfred commented and continued to attack.

"Easy Alfred, it is not going to kill you." Ivan chuckled, Alfred grinned and attacked with more ferocity.

"Good way to relieve stress, Commie." He grunted and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Can this be all for the day? I'm beat." The American whined and nearly dropped to the floor, the Russian chuckled and agreed.

"Da, we are still in time for breakfast." Ivan said, expecting the American's reaction.

"WHAT? What time did you wake me up? What time is it? Stop using your weird Commie time-warping powers!"

"Calm down Alfred, I woke you up at three in the morning and it is now six am." The Russian elaborated.

"Three in the morning?! Are you crazy? That's the witching hour!" Alfred complained, Ivan rolled his eyes at him.

"The witching what?" He half teased half asked. Alfred twitched and looked over his shoulder as if a ghoul or demon was behind him.

"You know..." He started off, desperate for Ivan to understand without him having to tell the Russian about it.

"No, Fredka, I don't know." The Russian stopped walking and looked at Alfred questioningly. The American sighed and gulped.

"It's when...Ghosts, demons, and crazy shit like that comes out to play. Like the Devil's hour ya know?" He finally said. Ivan looked at him for a moment before busting into peals of laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny you Commie brute! You probably are the fucking Devil for all I know! Doesn't your country have superstitions or something?!" Alfred growled, hating that he was being teased. He noticed that Ivan's laughter was a pleasant sound and not obnoxious like his own, in fact the Russian looked his age, however old that was anyway.

"Silly American fool, of course Russia has superstitions but I do not believe in them! Maybe it won't be so bad to have you around. You make a fool out of yourself daily and it is quite humorous!" Ivan breathed out before more laughter came.

"Geez, you are one sick person to derive entertainment from other peoples expense!" Alfred yelled and stomped away to the staircase. Ivan followed, chuckling all the way. Toris saw him chuckling and made a beeline towards him.

"U-uh sir?" He asked, rethinking his decision. Ivan faced the shorter man and tried to quell the laughter that wanted to burst forward. He didn't know why he found Alfred's fear of superstition and everything Paranormal so hilarious but he guessed it was because he hadn't laughed for so long.

"Yes, Toris?" Ivan replied while looking away from the Lithuanian.

"Did something uh happen? You seem awfully happy...Not that you always aren't...I just though that-" Ivan cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Do not worry about it, the American said something foolish and I could not help but laugh at his idiocy, da?" Toris nodded and saluted before walking towards his office.

When the brunette was out of sight, the Russian sighed and walked to the break room. He opened the door and saw Alfred chatting with the others with coffee in his hand. Smirking to himself, Ivan quietly walked behind the freely talking Alfred. Kiku simply blinked while Francis grinned, Ivan put his finger to his lips and continued his silent steps.

His smirk grew wider as he reached out and let his hands hover over the American's shoulders.

"BOO!" He grabbed Alfred and drew him to his chest and started to shake the frightened nineteen year old. Said nineteen year old flung his coffee cup above his head in shock and it spilled over the both of them. Ivan winced when he felt scalding liquid drench his hands and arms, Alfred fared no better as he yelled in pain as the demon liquid splashed him on the face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted at the Russian in rage, he turned around in his grasped and jabbed a finger into his face.

"Now I got freaking burned! Are you that cruel? At least wait until I put the damn cup down!" Now Alfred's face was inches from Ivan's as he yelled. The others quickly dropped whatever it was they were doing and left, not wanting to see Ivan's explosive anger when Alfred pushed too far.

Ivan knew it was a bad move and let himself be scolded, his hands throbbed but he knew it was a fraction of Alfred's pain. Finally the American yanked out of his grasp and started searching for a bathroom quickly, the burns were starting to sting.

Once he did, he threw open the door and began to soak his face into a wet towel. Feeling guilty, Ivan followed him and grabbed another towel and soaked it in cold water in the sink. Gently he treated Alfred's red hands. The blonde winced but relaxed, removing the towel from his face to glance at the ash haired man.

"Huh?" Was all he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I feel bad for spilling coffee on you, Fredka...It was childish of me." Ivan looked down at his combat boots forlornly. Alfred scowled and looked down as well and saw Ivan's coffee soaked gloves. Gently he reached over and took one of the gloves off, just like he thought the Russian's hand was red and tender. Sighing, Alfred took his own towel and wrapped it on Ivan's hand.

"...No worries...Boss." He finally said while looking away from the tall man.

"I've been...Pretty mean to you to, I guess, Calling you Commie and stuff..." Alfred continued and trailed off.

"So you'll stop?" He asked in surprise.

"Hell no, Red! I'll just cut down and be mindful of your feelings every once in a while." Alfred stated while reaching for another towel. The one wrapped around Ivan's hand had dripped water all over the tiled floor and Alfred had flailed his hands in a desperate attempt to find purchase on the counter or towel rack and feeling that his hand did find something, he pulled his hardest. To his chagrin he fell back first onto the floor hard but something heavy had fallen on top of his body. Opening his eyes he was met with violet orbs, wide and searching his own. Ivan blushed and attempted to clear his throat and looked away. Alfred panted and looked away, cursing Ivan's knee and where he placed it during their fall.

"Um, Ivan could you maybe...Get off of me?" Alfred asked awkwardly, Ivan blushed more and got off. He helped Alfred up as well and cleared his throat again, looking away he fixed his coat.

"Toris will treat your burns, just go and find him first. I need to get my report from Raivis and once Eduard comes back from tracing the kidnappers I will talk to him to. " Ivan said and turned to leave. Alfred let him go and closed the door, sliding against it he put his face in his hands and quickly regretted it.

"Ow! Fucking Red Commie!" He howled and got up quickly to find Toris.

A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed and they are mistakes...My Libreoffice writer thingy is being a dick to me T.T I can't afford the real Office Word so I'm stuck with the generic...Pretty much it doesn't catch misspelled words and I'm wondering if I did something wrong or what. I think I got Alfred in character...Tell me what you think, I'm not so sure about Ivan...He seems...Odd to me so I will write him more serious next time and is the pacing of this story okay? I don't want it to be too fast or too slow...Sorry for the twenty question but I'm worried about this story, it's like it's my child or something. Till next time~

P.S. I'm switching to my mom's computer and I'm going to be gone for four days, two to get ready for SJ and two for the convention. Maybe I will update sooner but maybe if I have time...  
EDIT*: I saw that FF had a spell check so I used that to fix the annoyingness of this chapter! THX FF!


	3. Chapter 3

The Legion

A/N: Guess what?! I have time to write another chapter! Yays! I got reviews on the last chapter and I'm all smiles (plus I got fast-food! Oh no my American is showing ^.^) I wanted to say something but I forgot...ANYWAYS...I'm going to answer reviews for the first time!

From KittyWithCoffee: Thanks! XD Yeah hot coffee is a bitch when you spill it on yourself that's why I like iced coffee...From Starbucks.

America96: Thank you! I will update soon...after San Japan, I'm pretty sure I'll be extremely happy and write some more :)

DanieSora: thank you and I absolutely suck at writing summaries! Yeah Arthur being evil and corrupted and being a total baddy is part of Le Story (OH GOD I'M BECOMING FRANCE .) the cliches will be at a minimum or not at all (unless I unwittingly write one) though Alfred knows what's good and evil so I don't think he'll have to choose. Plus me no like Twilight situations.

Edit* So I went to San Japan (Awesome) and it was so fun! Except my freaking parents went with me so everywhere I went they were like "Who is this? Why are they dressed like this? Is he the Devil? Why do you people embarrass yourselves in public? I hope that gun isn't real or else we're leaving!" so yeah...On the brightside! I got a cute Russia plushie 3 and several Hetalia buttons! I took pics with Kakashi and Prussia...OH! And I saw Matt, Mello, BB, Light, and a BUTTLOAD of Ls'!

Also...I had to tell my mom and dad what YAOI was...-_- and my mom's face looked like she just sucked on a lemon. They were sooo annoying and rude. whenever I was watching Hetalia season 4 they leaned over to me and said "This is shit! We're going outside." I just gave them a death glare, but after they left it was waaay more fun! Plus I sat by a Canada cosplayer! Oh yeah, I saw a TON of England cosplayers and zero America and Russia cosplayers -_- except there was like two 2P Americas!

ANYWAYS ONWARD!

XxX

"You bloody fool! You grabbed the wrong twin!" An angry British man yelled at an Albino German man. He paced in front of him in his well furnished office. His father had left the mansion a few hours ago to deal with his business partner. The middle aged man was rambling on about his missing son.

"I told you to get the Neutralizer or Jones but you bring me someone completely useless! What do you have to say you German halfwit!" Arthur yelled and grabbed a sculpture and threw it at the wall in rage. He glanced at the tied up Italian man in the corner, the brunette peered at him fearfully.

"Filth." He walked over the the trembling teenager and slapped him hard, hard enough that he tipped over.

"I have to get rid of all this filth!" He said and kicked Feliciano in the stomach, the boy screamed through the gag.

"I will not kill you now, I could still lure out your partner. I heard he took somebody else over you though. Why would he want such filth? Such a disgusting little thing you are, why would anyone want you!" Feliciano whimpered patheticly and closed his eyes.

"I bet he will not come for you, but someone else! Worthless, filthy, disgusting, hideous." Arthur laughed and left the sobbing boy be for now.

"Gilbert, sit at my desk. I must show you something important." Arthur walked behind his desk and watched as the Albino obediently sat in the chair and rested his hand on the desk. The Brit smirked and opened his desk draw quickly and struck. Gilbert screamed and held his hand to his chest, Arthur smiled and licked the blood off of the blade he held in his hand.

"Anymore screw ups and I will do a lot more than slice your hand, Filth. Now leave you filthy Albino freak!" Gilbert numbly nodded and ran out.

Arthur glared at Feliciano once more and let out a frustrated sigh. He really wanted to see Alfred. He wanted to see the blonde writhing underneath him, he wanted to see Alfred beg for mercy. Most of all he wanted to see the nineteen year old bleeding and dead.

"I must have patience. I will have him under my control and after I have broken him, he will be mine in death." He smirked and left his office, leaving the crying Italian behind.

"Mine in death, mine in every sense of the word. Not now of course but very soon, I can just taste his sweet blood."

XxX

"Zwingli will not talk and I have probed his mind." Raivis reported, Ivan signaled him to continue.

"It seems that he has just turned, last night maybe? Eduard hasn't gotten back to me yet either but I know he will soon." The Latvian teen continued.

"Eduard has contacted me, he said the traces lead back to just outside London, England." Ivan replied and rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion was invading his senses and he felt like collapsing.

"Um...Sir are you okay?" Raivis questioned but didn't say anymore.

"Da, I haven't taken the shots in two days." He sighed, the shots he was referring to were shots of adrenaline that kept him going through long nights and stressful days. Ivan was trying to wane himself off of the habit forming substance, he was afraid that if he fell asleep he would never wake up or sleep for days and die of starvation or dehydration.

"I will see Toris in a moment." Ivan sighed and got up. Eyes widening, he fell to the floor. Raivis shot out of the door of the makeshift jail they were discussing everything at, he yelled for Toris and when Ivan opened his he saw the brunette worriedly looking down at him.

The next time Ivan opened his eyes he was met with white walls and beeping.

"Are you stupid?!" A familiar and annoying voice yelled.

"Alfred calm down!" Toris said and he heard Alfred snarl.

"He's my partner! The stupid Commie said so himself! I can yell at him whenever I what to!" Alfred growled.

Gently Ivan lifted himself up onto the pillows and saw the blonde and the brunette arguing.

"Alfred, can't I get away from you even in my own sleep?" Ivan sleepily asked.

"Finally you woke up! Toris had to inject stimulants into the IV drip! I was so fucking worried you wouldn't wake up you dickhead!" Alfred yelled.

"Aw, the stupid American is worried about me. I am touched." Ivan smirked at the blonde.

"Toris could you give us a moment?" Alfred asked and walked up to the bed.

"People will know if I die, Fredka." Ivan joked and laid back down, he was getting sleepy again.

"What a total Commie thing to say." Alfred replied, though his voice didn't hold malice.

"So you were worried about me?" Ivan asked amusedly, the American blanched but shrugged.

"I guess, ever since the whole coffee incident I've been thinking you aren't such a bad guy. You're still a communist though." He answered with and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Why thank you Alfred, I will keep that in mind." Ivan said sarcasticly.

"A good one."

"Has there ever been a good communist, Alfred?" The Russian deadpanned, Alfred shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, was there?" He asked cutely and laying down beside the Russian.

"Not to my knowledge. Alfred what are you doing?" Ivan asked as he turned his head to face Alfred.

"Laying down, I'm tired to and quite being so stingy!" Alfred said and made himself comfortable.

"Hm, you're pretty warm." Ivan just sighed and closed his eyes and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

Alfred stayed awake longer and simply stared at the ceiling blankly.

He glanced at the sleeping person beside him and smiled, Ivan looked so peaceful while sleeping. Perfect ash colored locks framed his face and almost translucent eyelashes were curved, beneath those eye lids his eyes were a stunning amethyst like someone had given him gems for eyes instead. Sighing gently he closed his own sky blue and tried to drop off to sleep.

One thought raced through his mind and kept him from thinking pleasant thoughts; _maybe we could be friends?_

XxX

When Romano awoke again he gingerly lifted up his arms and sighed in relief when he felt just a sting of pain. He smiled a little and turned his head to get more comfortable but something was in the way.

Widening his eyes in realization, he kicked as hard as he could and shoved. A satisfying thump was heard and Romano looked down at the Spaniard.

"Get out of my bed, pervert bastard!" He yelled, Antonio shot up from the floor and gave the Italian a questioning look.

"It is my bed amigo, oh! Look at your arms! You healed up fast!" The Spaniard enthused and smiled brightly.

"Whatever bastard..." Romano glared, Antonio just smiled even wider.

"We can now find your brother!" He said, Romano huffed.

"Who said I want to find him with you!? I'd rather go by myself!" The Italian shouted in anger at the grinning brunette.

"Stop being so mean Romano, I am your partner! Besides, you can't go alone Ivan would kill me!" Antonio reprimanded.

"Shut up! I can't wait for you when my brother could be tortured or killed!" Romano yelled and got off the bed quickly.

"I'm leaving this fucking place right now!" The Italian shouted and stopped out of the room in fury. Antonio caught up to him and dragged the bad mouthed teen back into his room.

"Calm down, look I'll offer my help but you will have to wait until we get enough information on the whereabouts of your brother." The Spaniard reasoned, Romano growled and tried to shove past him.

"It'll be too late!" He hissed.

"There is a right way and a wrong way. The wrong way will get us killed, don't you understand?" Antonio said and pinned the younger to the wall.

"We? Who said anything about we, jerk?!" Romano struggled and tried to knee the older.

"Like I would leave my partner to fend for himself. What do you take me for? Plus you will need all the help you can get. We, yes we, will be possibly infiltrating a heavily fortified area." Romano finally caved and nodded.

"Fine, but the second I know where Feliciano is I'm leaving to find him whether you are with me or not." He hissed and glared at the Spaniard.

"Fine by me." Antonio grinned and laid back down, ready for another nap, Romano tsked and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" The older asked, frowning.

"To go get some information you lazy bastard!" Was all he replied with and slammed the door.

XxX

"From the traces and images from his monitor it seems Feliciano was taken to England." Eduard concluded just from peering at the computer monitor in Ivan's office.

"England...?" Toris asked incredulously, Eduard nodded and pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"It seems he was taken to the Kirkland Manor...This is bad, really bad." The Estonian elaborated grimly.

"Do you think they will kill him?" Toris nervously asked.

"I do not think so, he could be a useful tool in ensnaring more of our kind." He said with a shrug.

"Though how they even got through my security system is the million kroon question." The Lithuanian rolled his eyes at his step brother's attempt at a joke.

"This is trivial...Vargas, we know you are in here listening." Eduard stated loudly and heard echoing footsteps come up beside him.

"How did you know, Estonian bastard?" Romano hissed.

"You know the trick to having a top notch security system? 360 degree sight." The Estonian chuckled and returned his attention to the computer.

"Obviously it isn't 'top notch' if someone came in here and kidnapped my brother!" Romano pointed out.

"Th-that was totally uncalled for!" Eduard sputtered, Toris put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughs.

"Anyway, tell me what you know about my brother's whereabouts." Romano ordered, the two brothers looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Why would we do that? Plus you've heard everything all ready." Toris giggled, the Italian frowned.

"In fact, you know too much. You could leave here before you're supposed to and Mr. Braginski would kill us." Eduard said and stood up from his chair, he lazily reached into his pocket and brought out his pistol and held it to Romano's head.

"Eduard do you think this is really necessary?" Toris asked tiredly.

"Please I just want to find my brother, wouldn't you do the same?!" Romano shouted at the Estonian in anger.

"I guess..." Eduard said, Toris glared at him. The Lithuanian smacked the gun out of his brother's hand and kept his heated glare trained on Eduard.

"Hurry up and go Romano before I change my mind." Toris hurried and Romano grudgingly nodded and left to go get the Spaniard.

"It's your ass not mine, Toris." Eduard hissed, the Lithuanian nodded tiredly.

"I know Eduard." He said.

"Well, if he is stupid enough to go there alone then we don't need him. We can't afford to have stupidity." Eduard amended and went back to the computer.

"I guess you are right..."

XxX

A/N: SHORT! Ugh I dislike this chapter. I'm suffering from Post-convention depression and my parents keep telling me anime is worthless even though without it I probably would've shot myself already -_-u...Forget that I wrote that okay...?


	4. Chapter 4

The Legion

A/N: Hey peeps! Long time no see eh? Well, I hit a major brick wall but today I had an epiphany! So here you are and I have plans for the next chapter so it shouldn't be as long as a wait next time!

XxX

When Alfred woke up he felt two strong arms around his abdomen, tiredly turning around he nearly fell off the bed.

"Dudedudedude DUDE! What the hell?!" He yelled, the freaking creepy commie was _spooning _him! Alfred let himself be pushed away and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Fredka...?" The Russian's sleepy voice called out, a pair of violet eyes peeked at him from the bed.

"Why did you fall?" He asked, the American stood up and cracked his back.

"You were freaking _spooning _me! What did you expect me to do!" Alfred exclaimed, Ivan rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"I wonder how long I had been sleeping." He murmured to himself.

"Why did you knock out anyway?" Alfred asked while stretching some more.

"I use to have Toris inject me with adrenaline that kept me awake for days. I am just now trying to wane myself off of them, I suppose it was kind of idiotic of me." Ivan explained sheepishly.

"That was very idiotic. Why would you need to stay awake for days...Oh, I see. Speaking of which shouldn't we get going? Feliciano can't wait forever." Alfred suggested, Ivan nodded and left the room.

"I have some clothes for you to wear, however they may be a bit too big for you, comrade." He called out and Alfred followed. When Alfred went into Ivan's office a cotton shirt and a large wool jacket was thrown at him. Grumbling he pulled his shirt over his head displaying sun-kissed skin and abs, Ivan turned around to tell him something but the words died in his mouth. He was somewhat jealous for his skin would always be pale unlike Alfred's healthy complexion.

After a quick once over he turned back around to give the teen some privacy. Alfred tossed his old shirt beside his feet and pulled on the wool jacket, he looked up and noticed Ivan's ears were pink.

"Hey, dude are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Alfred walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ivan shrunk away from it and turned towards him.

"Nyet, I'm fine." Ivan replied and walked to his desk, Alfred shrugged and let his eyes wander.

Ivan was picking up his picture frame and was looking at it with sad eyes, Alfred frowned. He noticed it was of him and two girls, one with cropped hair and big...assets. The other had long blonde hair and a huge bow on the top of her head.

"Hey...Do you know anything about your past life?" Alfred asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Ivan turned around and nodded hesitantly.

"Since we're partners and stuff...Would you mind...Telling me?" He asked trying not to get embarrassed Ivan nodded again but slowly with a small frown on his lips.

"Since we are partners I cannot see the harm in it." He replied with and cleared his throat.

"I was first born during the Mongolian Empire invasion of Russia, I lived with my mother and two sisters in the city of Yaroslavl which was one the city the mongols ransacked and set ablaze. During that fire is when I first died along with Natalia, Katyusha and mother had been taken by the army and I believed to be raped and killed. The next I was reborn was in 1422, sixteen years before the Russo-Kazan war. I was forced to fight and died in the Battle of the Kamenka River in 1445, I was 23. I was not reborn for a while until the...16th century." Ivan paused to remember and after a minute of thinking he continued.

"I was born again in 1567 and participated in the Russo-Swedish war and laid siege to the Swedish castle of Narva. Luckily I did not die then and I lived to be about 36 until I was stabbed in the throat by a thief. In my sleep. I did not have much contact with my siblings then, since that time I had a father whom lived in Moscow while our mother had lived in Kursk." Alfred had to fight from yawning, the only interesting aspect of his life story was that he could not catch a break and _always _died young.

"This is where it gets interesting," Ivan sighed, "in 1756 I was born in Moscow. When I was born, Moscow had been basically deserted because of St. Petersburg being declared the capital and only the poor inhabited the city. Human waste, animal waste, waste from the slaughterhouses and trash had piled up. As you know when that happens, disease follows suite. At the time of the Bubonic plague I had been 'dead' for several years already and the curse had not fully matured at the time of the Moscow plague." He stopped again and looked at the picture still in his hands and sighed sadly.

"This is where it gets sad doesn't it?" Alfred asked quietly. Ivan nodded solemnly.

"Though the Moscow plague was just the Black plague, I suppose I could not escape it. People dropped like flies around me...Natalia had contracted it and she...died. When she died something within me just...Sprung forth and I had the idea of healing those around me as best as I could. Katyusha also felt the same way and we decided that together we would heal those with the sickness. This is when we had gotten a hold of our healing powers and learned through trail and error how to control it."

"Before I continue I must explain this, there are two types of Super-humans, the weak and the strong. The weak have two sub-categories, Healers and Warriors. The Healers can do nothing but heal and they have to train to be on par with us strong ones. The Warriors cannot heal but they can summon any kind of weapon physically possibly but it drains them of their energy. Katyusha is a Healer and Natalia is a Warrior, together they worked as a team." Alfred nodded impatiently.

"Anyway, when we had been healing I was 14 and Katyusha was 17, though the Russian Orthodox Church thought we were witches or part of a Satanic cult and arrested us. We both were burned outside of the church as a demonstration. I still remember Katyusha screaming as we were tied to the wooden post, I was scared and the flames quite frankly hurt like a bitch. I was not reborn for a while until 1905 on Bloody Sunday. I was born an only child this time and I lived very long until 1955 when I boringly died of throat cancer. The most dull death I have ever endured." Alfred laughed at that, he had to agree, between battles and being stabbed in the throat, throat cancer had to be pretty boring.

"I was only a child during the Cold War and died in the 1980s from a car accident with Natalia, I believe I was trying to get away from her and hit a bus on accident."

"Dude, going like that is kind of pathetic compared to being burned alive." Alfred snickered.

"Now, here I am. If I do have my calculations correct I would be...785 years old as of this year." Alfred gaped at him.

"Wow you are so old! Like seriously, did your head explode when you got your memories back? How did you get them back?" Alfred asked in surprise.

"I am not _that _old compared to others like Kirkland, he must be at least 1,000 years older than me! Anyway, I got my memories back because of this," he pointed to his scarf. Alfred blinked.

"Seriously dude, how did you get your memories back?"

"Certain objects can trigger memories, I came across it in a museum and when I saw it I immediately gained half of my more recent memories, when I touched it, I gained the rest. Though," he pointed to some of the stitches that were broken, "because of these some of my memories are hazy, like the siege of Narva,"

"Do you know how I can...Get mine back?" Alfred asked tentatively. Ivan seemed to be searching his face for something, he blinked and turned away.

"I do not know. Is there anything that you hold dearest that was given to you by a relative? I know that evidence of your past lives can be found in your present life." Ivan offered and turned back to his desk to straighten his papers.

"Well...I've always liked WWII." He piped up, Ivan turned around again with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a difference between interest and your past life." Ivan sighed.

"I-I...I think I died during WWII or something. It...Feels like it..." Alfred insisted.

"Do you think we would have crossed paths? Maybe?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"I do not know, I have no recollection of WWII except for Germany's Invasion." Alfred nodded and walked towards the door.

"Would you...Like to search for your memories?" Ivan asked quietly.

"Yes," Alfred admitted, "but Feliciano is more important."

"I have several teams looking for him, most already know where to look already." Ivan protested.

"If you're sure then we can go look for that object, I think I might know what it is though!"

"Humor me." The Russian said, crossing his arms. Truth be told, he did have an inkling about his scarf. He always hated his pale neck with it's many scars and not to mention the bitter Moscow cold, so it was natural that it would be a scarf.

"It's going to be a totally heroic Bomber Jacket!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in glee.

"Why?" The taller asked.

"Cause Bomber Jackets are totally the shit!" Ivan could only facepalm.

"Let's go now." He grabbed the American's arm and dragged him out of the room.

XxX

Romano surveyed the area, currently they were just outside of Winchester, England. Antonio was sitting on the grass eating a tomato he stole from a market in Poland.

"Get off of your ass, you lazy tomato bastard!" Romano growled and kicked him in the leg.

"Aw, look at the quarreling love birds." A voice snickered behind them, Antonio jumped up and shoved Romano away from Arthur.

"Where's Feliciano?!" Romano demanded, Antonio grabbed his arm and shoved him again.

"Feliciano is at the Kirkland manor, Romano. Find him and run as far as you can, si?" Antonio asked and turned to him quickly. He yanked Romano's arm forward and kissed him on the lips. Romano stood there in shock and shoved the Spaniard away, his face was as red as the tomato that was discarded on the ground.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again. Here take this." Antonio handed him a wrapped up package with a note attached.

"Te amé." With that the Spaniard reached a hand into the air beside him, the air shimmered gold and a large ax appeared in his hand. He gave the still shocked Romano a lopsided grin and charged the Brit.

Romano didn't want to see what would happen and began running down the hill at break neck speed.

XxX

When Antonio was only ten feet away from the smirking Brit he jumped and swung his ax. Arthur side stepped him and turned to face the Spaniard.

"My, my I had forgotten you were just a Weak Warrior type. So disappointing, I will finish you in a few minutes." He barked out coldly.

"You won't touch Romano this time, I swear!" Antonio yelled and swung his weapon again.

"You will fail to protect everything you care for~" Arthur sang obnoxiously.

"Cállate!" He yelled and charged at him once more.

"Just like all the times before, but this time you won't come back." The blonde cackled evilly.

"I told you to shut up!" The brunette snarled and managed to clip his tormentor on the arm.

"You will always give up in the end, face it, you can't manage money, you can't protect your loved ones, you are pathetic." Now Arthur pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the charging Antonio.

He pulled the trigger and relished in the loud scream. Antonio fell and clutched at his arm in pain, gritting his teeth he managed to swing his ax at the Brit. It missed him by a foot, Antonio collapsed onto the ground, tears of frustration filled his eyes. He had failed again to protect his loved one.

"You...won't win!" _Romano, run as fast as you can! _Antonio welled up all of his energy into a huge black Bull with red eyes, it huffed and charged at Arthur. The blonde only laughed and attempted to jump but he looked down and noticed his feet were melded into the ground. Cursing, he tried to counteract the energy with his own but it was no use.

The black bull hit him with a force that felt like ten trains, it did so much damage that Arthur had fallen unconscious for a small amount of time. When he woke up, he was laying in his burnt clothes. He picked himself up and hobbled towards the harshly heaving form.

"Go to Hell." He spat and put the barrel to the Spaniards head. Antonio let the ghost of a smile flicker across his lips.

"I'll see you there." He whispered and closed his eyes. Arthur growled and pulled the trigger.

He rested beside the body for a couple of minutes but then got up and took out his phone.

"Gilbert, bring the car around. Instruct your partner to pick up this body and take it to Vienna." He hissed and hung up.

XxX

Romano had made it to the next town, he decided that his special 'power' was running since he was very adept in it ever since he joined cross country with his brother.

He was starring at the package Antonio had given him, he opened it and found a necklace with a turtle that was made out of little pieces of jade. He was debating whether to put it on or not, wondering if it was really important. He instead picked up the note, reading over it once he wrinkled his nose and put it down on the package. Right now he was seated at a little cafe in London.

He unclasped the necklace and put it on, clasping it behind his neck.

His body stiffened as everything flooded back to him, including the memories of Antonio.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, Next chapter will be Romano's memories and Alfred and Ivan go hunting for the jacket!


End file.
